dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Speedy cerviche vs crash bandicoot
intro No Rules Just bloodshed DBX! pre-fight *the wumpa islands* we see a cat in whiter armor walking around he was obviously lost "oh great i am lost on some sort of island with no way to go" said speedy "maybe i will find so food here i'm starving" he suddenly saw a orange and green fruit "food!" said speedy he then went over to it and ate it like a carnivorous beast little did he know a particular bandicoot was watching in shock he then landed in front of him "what do you want?" said speedy the bandicoot he then shifted his eyes to the fruit "oh you want this eh?" said speedy crash nodded "well forget finder keepers" said speedy as he finished it off crash's mouth drop to the floor this made crash mad as steam came out of his ears "uh oh i get the feeling you wanna fight" said speedy "very well bring it on!" Fight HERE WE GO!!!!! crash then launched himself at speedy and jumped on him making him fall face first on the floor he growled a bit "oh a wise guy eh? he said "well you don't know who your dealing with rodent" speedy then kicked crash in the face and using his speed he unleashed more attacks on him but then crash countered and spun at him unleashing a few hits on speedy sending him flying he was dizzy at this point suddenly he heard buzzing he turned around to see a tnt box "oh no" was all he could say before he was sent flying into a tree coconuts fell on his head one by one crash laughed himself silly speedy didn;t like that "Oh yeah?" speedy then got out his sword and started to slash at crash this sent crash a running speedy followed as they went through a bunch smash able boxes finally the chase ended and speedy kicked crash into the air in slow motion but then crash came back and slammed into speedy luckily he got his head out of the sand alright bring on your best attack! with that crash called the aku aku mask as he attacked speedy he tried to attack back to no avail "with that mask on he's invincible!" said speedy suddenly the mask wore off speedy then resorted to the cat's eye slash but that didn't work "not even that cat's eye slash works" suddenly the mask wore off but before that happened speedy summoned the goonie bird and attacked from the sky he took crash and dropped him to the ground below speedy then did a couple aerial attack as crash fell crash then fell on his head he was unconscious speedy then landed down with the goonie bird armor off his back and saw his chance "alright you miserable glutton time to put this fight to an end" with that speedy ounce again did a pose with pink fire circling around him suddenly the pink fire vanished into what was revealed to be a second sword he then got it out then wave them up to above his head as the two swords emitted yellow energy he then slashed the two sword forward with that crash snapped out of it but too late as he was slice in half his torso bleeding out he then spun his two swords together the did a pose "well looks like this rodent has been led to the mouse trap" suddenly at that very moment speedy realized "i could've asked that guy for directions!" with that speedy then went off saddened "now i gotta find my way out by myself" he said as he walked on "i should've turned left at Albuquerque" he sadly said hopefully he would find his way home or they would dock his pay ouch DBX! Category:What-If? DBXs